Lost Memories
''Spoilers Ahead Lost Memories is an optional quest in Lothlorien. It is obtained from a Night Elf archer NPC named "Relm" in the bottom right corner of Lothlorien, after completing the Night Elves quest, and having previously hired Shadow the mercenary. After a fair amount of sass, Relm asks the player to help her find her Father whom she had lost contact with, by giving him a Memento ring that will glow in his presence. The objective of the quest is to find her father and give him the ring. The father turns out to be none other than Shadow. It is highly advised to immediately go get the quest right after hiring shadow, and then give him the ring because he is difficult to find otherwise, hanging out in Random areas of the map. The completion of this quest unlocks the "The Lone Mercenary" Fight in the Ningen Cup of the Battle Arena which has a chance to yield the curse scrolls for the Genji Set Bad Ending Route # After completing the Night Elves Quest, Hire Shadow # Head to Lothlorien and talk to Relm, receiving the Memento Ring # Drop the Memento Ring into Shadow's inventory. Once the ring is given, Shadow will lie (or at least, bend the truth) to you about Relm's Father, thanks you for the ring, and offers his services for free should you meet him again. Relm is left in the dark. # Talk to Relm to complete the quest. '''Rewards When The Quest Is Completed' * 20900 Gold * Experience 3000 * Shadow can now be hired for free (max power and duration) * Unlock Shadow in Ningen Cup with as "The Lone Mercenary". He drops 1 random Genji piece and cursing scroll. N.B. The Memento Ring is now added to Shadow's inventory. Good Ending Route This ending can only be reached by equipping the Dull Memento Ring accessory before doing the quest (only possible by loading it from a previous game). The memento ring will turn dull when approaching Relm after Shadow leaves the map (requires him to have less than 0 motivation). Skip to no.4 if you already have the Dull Memento Ring. # After completing the Night Elves Quest, Hire Shadow # Head to Lothlorien and talk to Relm # Remove your damage items and force attack Shadow. He should leave after a while. To be sure just check at Relm if the quest has progressed (wait a couple minutes after Shadow leaves the party). If it hasn't, find Shadow again, hire him for the lowest price and keep knocking him out - checking at Relm each time until the light fades and you receive a different Memento Ring. It will be an accessory slot item that you can save. # Start a new game and equip the Memento Ring accessory (technically you don't need it till later but do it at the start so there's no chance of forgetting) then complete the Night Elves quest # Hire Shadow. He will recognize the ring. # Talk to Relm and accept the Lost Memories quest, she will comment on the ring you have already. # Give Shadow the quest ring. Shadow tells you the truth about him being Relm's father and agrees to return to Relm. # Talk to Relm and you will learn that Shadow has decided to stay with his daughter. Rewards When The Quest Is Completed * 30000 Gold * 9000 Experience * Unlocks the Interceptor Guard at the Ancient Of Wonders N.B. Shadow cannot be randomly encountered or hired since he is now with his daughter. Category:Quest Category:Optional Quest